Reality Check
by TonyZivaFan
Summary: Things become even more complicated for Tony when he finally realizes its Ziva he wants to be with, but the Director insists he continue the charade with Jeanne. TIVA. Rated 'T', 2nd chapter rated 'M'
1. Chapter 1

_For all of you who aren't fond of Jeanne, this is a TIVA story so have no fear! Some of the plot is loosely based on spoilers I've read, hence it's purely my own speculation. Otherwise, its pure TIVA fluff all the way…_

**Chapter 1:**

Opening his eyes, he lazily stretched, feeling all the warmth and passion from the previous night of lovemaking still present in his body. He couldn't remember ever feeling so satisfied, so immensely happy after such a night. Smiling, he looked towards the window and silently watched the rain as the sun struggled to rise. Lying flat on his back, the sheets twisted around his torso, he reached out to the person next to him. Feeling nothing but a cool emptiness, he opened his eyes completely and tried to focus. There was no way it had all been a dream; his body and the state of the bed were evidence of that.

Jeanne. She had been his girlfriend for nearly six months now. He never invited her to his place; he had to maintain his cover, no matter how flimsy that seemed these days. They always spent the night at her place. Lovemaking between them had always been enjoyable, but something felt different about last night – a good kind of different. Maybe he finally told her the truth? Maybe she had understood and they had spent the night making up for all the lies he had had to tell her to protect his cover? Perhaps that is why it finally felt so good and so right. The fact that her father was Rene Benoit, aka 'La Grenouille' initially being his reason to 'get to know her' was now no longer relevant. He had kept up the charade of being a University professor specializing in film, that his name was Tony DiNardo. Wasn't the fact he had truly fallen in love with her all that really mattered now? After all, doesn't true love conquer all? He snorted. What had happened to the once carefree, love 'em and leave 'em DiNozzo?

A movement downstairs startled him. He jumped up and ran down the staircase leading from his loft bedroom, not bothering he was naked. A swift motion and the front door to his condo opened, a shock of long, dark, wavy hair flashing before him. His eyes locked with the most beautiful, exotic, dark brown eyes he had ever seen. He was standing still on the staircase, unable to move. The dark eyes closed, shedding a single tear, and in an instant the door was closed.

"Oh my god". Tony felt all previous warmth leave his body. He stood there, frozen. He had spent the night with the woman he had tried to forget about during the course of the La Grenouille mission. He didn't want to have to forget about her; duty came first. But now he knew, for certain, that he was not in love with Jeanne Benoit. Smoke and mirrors.

He was in love with Ziva David.

---------------------------------------

Ziva sat at her desk, trying not to think about the previous night she had spent with Tony. _How had it happened? _She wondered. Well she knew exactly 'how,' it was the 'why' that was bothering her. Even though she had only known Roy for three days, what she felt for him in that short period of time was powerful – and all it did was intensify her need to be with Anthony DiNozzo. But why now? She knew Tony had felt the same way about her, despite having a girlfriend. Hmmph. Girlfriend. If it weren't for the obvious signs and his apparent lack of interest in other women (namely herself!) she wouldn't have known. It wasn't like he ever talked about her. In fact, he seemed obsessed with keeping her and her existence a secret, as if she didn't really exist. Well, last night she certainly didn't exist.

Gibbs was busy in MTAC with Director Sheppard when Tony walked into the bullpen. "Good morning Ziva." He looked briefly in her direction before settling down behind the safety of his own desk.

"Is it?" she answered almost too curtly.

Tony was about to respond when his phone rang, his black cell phone. He felt the colour drain from his face. Ziva watched him intently.

"You going to answer that?" She raised an eyebrow as she tapped her pen on her desk.

It stopped ringing and went to voicemail. He ignored checking for messages and began to boot up his computer, appearing intensely interested in watching it do so. He ran his hand through his hair. _This was not going to be a good day_, he thought. He had not been thinking clearly since Paula Cassidy's death two days ago. When he found out the news, he went into a kind of dull funk, unable to work or function without thinking of what might have been. They had been close, but it never seemed to go beyond the occasional 'liaison' when they worked a case together. Gibbs and McGee had asked him if he needed to talk, but it was Ziva who he opened up to. She, in turn, opened up to him about Roy, and before long they were in his bed having the most incredible sex he had ever experienced.

His cell phone rang again. This time he turned it off before it could go to voicemail. He knew it was Jeanne; she was the only one who ever called that phone.

"Don't you think you owe her an explanation, Tony?" Ziva stood up and walked over to his desk, perching herself on its edge.

"Its not that easy, Ziva…" he knew that sounded like a weak excuse but it was all he could come up with.

"I see. Well let me make it easy for you. Pretend what we did never happened, and I'll do the same. Life as usual." Ziva looked away from him as she said the last three words. "We comforted each other, nothing more."

With that she got up and walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Tony called after her.

"Nowhere, Tony. Nowhere."

---------------------------------------

Several days passed before Tony allowed himself to see Jeanne. He couldn't avoid her any longer, and he had made a date for the evening, his intention being to end it with her once and for all. Ziva was treating him with a subtle coolness only he noticed, but he needed to sort things out with Jeanne before he could gather his thoughts and even approach Ziva. _If only the 'old' DiNozzo were here! He'd know what to do, or rather, how to handle it,_ he thought ruefully.

He had been absently knocking on Jeanne's door without even realizing it. She opened the door, smiling and reached to pull him inside her apartment. "I've missed you, Tony," she purred into his ear.

Tony swallowed. This was not going to be easy.

Candles were burning and the lights were dim. Soft music filled the air and two wine glasses waited next to a red rose on the coffee table. Jeanne led Tony by the hand to the sofa and handed him the rose. "Men give women flowers, so I thought I would turn the tables and give one to a man," she continued to smile as she poured wine into their glasses. Handing him one, she asked, "You like?"

"Ah – yes, I do. Thank you." He felt uneasy. _What now?_

"Have a seat, Tony. You don't have to ask."

He sat back and fingered the wine glass, staring at its contents. Jeanne leant across him to kiss him softly on the lips. Her tongue tried to gain entry but he pretended to hide a cough, and she pulled back. "Sorry, I'm getting over a cold," he muttered before taking a long gulp from his glass.

A loud knock on the door echoed throughout the apartment. Tony looked up. Jeanne shrugged and walked to the door.

"Hello my darling," an accented male voice piqued Tony's interest.

"Hi Daddy," she threw her arms around the older man's neck.

Tony stood up, his eyes wide. Rene Benoit walked into the room, smiling comfortably just as he had when he met Ducky last month.

"Pleased to meet you. My daughter has told me much about you, Mr…DiNardo." He reached his hand out to Tony, the smile still fixed upon his face.

---------------------------------------

After much small talk, Tony excused himself to the bathroom where he quickly pulled out his cell phone to call the Director.

"Don't do anything, Tony," she implored. "This is what we've been waiting for. Try to find out why he is in town and how long he is staying. I'll do the rest. Oh and Tony - you are not to tell anyone until I advise you otherwise."

He flipped the phone shut and sat on the lid of the closed toilet. He would have to continue the charade for a bit longer, whether he wanted to or not. How had his life become so complicated? He walked to the sink and splashed cold water over his face. Staring back at his reflection he wiped his face dry. Time to go back out and pretend to be someone he wasn't.

Would it really matter in the long run? The hole he was digging would soon be big enough to bury them all…

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

_I've changed the rating to 'M' on account of a certain scenario. The upcoming chapters will also be 'M' - you'll know why!_

**Chapter 2:**

After Rene Benoit left, Tony prepared to head home. Jeanne, on the other hand, had other ideas. "Where are you going?" She was quite surprised Tony had wanted to go home rather than spend the night with her. "It's been over a week, don't you want to stay?"

He thought for a moment, and the typical 'I have to get up early for work tomorrow' didn't seem to cut it. "Ah, sure," he answered, somewhat preoccupied. _Great. Why don't I just chew my own arm off right now and be done with it?_

Jeanne smiled. "That's more like it," she cooed.

Tony followed her into the bedroom. When she was in the bathroom he quickly undressed, leaving only his boxers on before getting into the bed. Lying there he felt a sense of dread wash over him. How was he supposed to do this? How could he sleep with her after sleeping with Ziva only a few days previous? Sure, if it were a year ago, even 6 months ago, it wouldn't be a problem. He'd have sex with her but leave before morning. _'Sorry babe, gotta go, early meeting'_ and he wouldn't think twice about it. In fact he'd probably even brag about it when he got into the office. But now? Things were different. He had an established relationship with Jeanne, and they were exclusive. Except he had cheated on her – with Ziva. His stomach did a flip-flop. By spending the night with Jeanne, he felt more like he was cheating on Ziva, rather than the other way around. He shook his head. His own thoughts were confusing him. One thing he did know for sure was that he didn't want to be in this bed with Jeanne. Simple.

Or was it?

The bathroom door opened and Jeanne slinked across the room, smiling at Tony. She crawled under the covers and snuggled up next to him. Soon she was caressing his chest, her hand moving slowly down to tug on his boxers. A puzzled expression creased her brow.

"You're wearing boxers?" She quizzically asked him.

"Sure. I'm a boxer brief kinda guy, not the tighty-whitey kind." He tried to joke it off.

"Yeah, I know that. But why are you still wearing them?" She wouldn't quit.

"No reason, didn't want you to think all I wanted was sex. There's more to me than that." _Ah good one,_ he thought.

"So, how long is your father in town?" _Brilliant segue way, DiNozzo._

"Don't try to change the subject, Tony." Jeanne answered. She reached down to slide her hand inside his boxers, her fingers stroking him.

Tony bit back a sigh. This was not supposed to feel good.

Jeanne smiled wickedly. "That's better," She purred against his chest. As she moved to straddle him, she managed to remove his boxers as she slid down his body. She tossed them aside, moving back up to take him into her mouth. He responded, hardening at her touch almost instinctively. Closing his eyes, he immediately thought of Ziva, her sensuous mouth kissing him, sucking on him. He groaned unconsciously. His entire body tingled, he needed to feel more of her, and he needed to be inside of her, to feel her velvety warmth encase him. Opening his eyes to reach for her he saw Jeanne looking up at him, her mouth still working on him.

A cold shock instantly shot through his veins. Any pleasurable sensation he had been experiencing immediately left his body. Jeanne looked up and stopped what had been doing. An angry, hurt look washed over her face. She scooted over him to lie beside him. "Want to tell me what's going on?" She was not amused.

Tony was staring at the ceiling, trying to pull himself together. He was breathing heavily as thoughts of Jeanne and Ziva intermingled; confusion, desire, disgust all present at once. "Huh?" was all he could manage.

"You know what I mean. You've never had a problem with me doing that to you before."

"Guess it was just a rough day at work, that's all," Tony was quickly trying to think up excuses, anything. What did she want him to say, _'Oh, that. Well you see, it's like this. You don't turn me on anymore, OK?'_ If only it were that simple.

"Good night Tony." Jeanne rolled over and turned off the bedside lamp, her back facing him from the far side of the bed. If that's how it was going to be, then so be it. He could live with that. For now.

----------------------------

Tony sat at his desk, yawning. He had gotten next to no sleep the night before, on account of having to stay with Jeanne. She didn't try to touch him again or initiate any lovemaking after his obvious disinterest. He got up early, dressed and hoped to leave before she woke, but this was not to be the case. Jeanne rolled over and sat on her elbows, watching him through sleep-filled eyes. Instead of arguing, she smiled and said she should have been more understanding, and told him she would help him through whatever it was that was bothering him. He gave her a quick kiss and left. Now it was 2.45pm, and if it weren't for a meeting with the Director at 3, he would have crawled off somewhere to get some much-needed shut-eye.

"Big night last night?" Ziva had spent the morning watching him yawn, and knew what that most likely meant. A knot had formed in the pit of her stomach. She knew she had no right to feel that way, but she couldn't help it.

"Only if you call laying awake staring at the ceiling all night a big night." Tony answered without even thinking. He rubbed his sore eyes, sick and tired of the entire 'game'. Him, Jeanne, La Grenouille, the Director and her secrecy of it all, he no longer wished to be a part of it.

Ziva cocked her head to the side. She was not expecting that answer. A part of her was relieved, although she kept it to herself. "Do you need to talk about it?" She asked him.

Tony smiled. "Like the last time we 'talked'?"

Ziva raised her eyebrows as a smirk curled her perfect lips. "Hmm, yes. Perhaps not a good idea."

"Actually I'd like to talk, Ziva." He got up and walked over to her desk. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen and McGee was in the lab with Abby. The office was virtually empty. "There's this little Italian place just around the corner from my condo. Just opened a few weeks ago. How about we meet there for dinner tonight, say, around 8?"

Ziva wasn't sure if Tony was being serious, or just serious about trying to get her into bed again. Either way, she was curious. "9 is better for me." She replied.

Tony watched her as she reached for a pen.

"Well?" Ziva looked up at him.

"Well, what?"

"The address, Tony. I'm going to need it if I'm going to meet you there."

"La Verrecchia. On the corner, 2 blocks south. You can't miss it." He smiled. He was going to tell her all about Jeanne, how it all came about and how the Director wanted him to continue on with the mission even though everyone knew about the original 'La Grenouille' mission now anyway. He knew he was breaking protocol, but this was his life and if he were to ever have Ziva fully trust him again, he had to be honest with her. He was confident she wouldn't ruin his cover, and it was important that she understand his predicament. He needed her support. Perhaps telling her would also help him deal with having to see Jeanne. Ease the guilt. He could only hope.

Tony's phone rang. It was the Director. He'd almost forgotten about his meeting with her at 3pm. Wishful thinking. He headed over to the staircase leading upstairs without bothering to answer the call. It was already 3.05pm and she would be waiting.

**TBC…**

_So what do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts – thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I can't do it anymore, Jen. I won't." Tony paced back and forth across the Director's office.

"Tony this is not a request. You knew that when you started the mission." Jenny Sheppard seemed preoccupied as she shuffled papers on her desk, not bothering to look up at him as she spoke.

Tony stopped pacing and sat in the chair opposite the Director. Sighing, he looked directly at her. "Its one thing to get to know someone for the benefit of finding out information, but its more complicated than that now. Jeanne believes me to be her boyfriend, and up until a week or so ago I was more than happy to play along with that. I even began to feel something more for her. But the lying, the false pretences – that clouded any possibility we ever had of having a real relationship."

"Are you listening to yourself Tony?" The Director immediately stopped shuffling papers and stared at Tony. "You were not meant to form any real relationships on this mission. A good agent knows the difference."

"Okay so I screwed up. Now what?"

"You did not screw up, Tony. You let yourself become too involved on a personal level." She sighed, her own past flooding her thoughts. Composing herself, she continued, "Believe it or not I do understand. But this is the chance we take. It won't be much longer now, I promise. I'd like you to suggest a dinner with Jeanne and her father. I will also be at the restaurant of your choice. When the time is right, I will personally confront Rene Benoit."

Tony's eyes opened wide. "You'll what?" He stood up and began to pace again. "What is going on Jen? Why is he so important to you?" He stopped pacing to stand directly in front of the Director. His voice was softer when he continued to speak. "What did he do to you?"

Her thoughts were far away once again. Visions of Paris, Gibbs and a younger more innocent Jenny Sheppard laughed over a glass of wine in a restaurant along the Champs-Elysees.

"Trust me Tony. Just set up the dinner and I'll take it from there." The Director stood and walked across her office to open the door, an indication to Tony that their meeting was over. He stopped at the door, his expression serious yet concerned. "I hope you know what you're doing Jen."

He left, and closing the door after him she leant against it for support, her eyes closed. "I hope so too, Tony. I really hope so."

----------------------------

Later that evening, Tony anxiously waited for Ziva at the bar in La Verrecchia. He didn't want to drink too much before she arrived, so he opted for a Perrier to begin. Squeezing juice from the lemon wedge into the drink, he glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time that night. It was only 9.15, so she wasn't really that late. He downed the sparkling water and once again scanned the entrance to the restaurant.

Ziva had chosen her favourite dress, she rarely wore a dress but she noticed how Tony always seemed to appreciate her appearance when she did. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror; she knew she looked good and for whatever reason Tony wanted to talk to her, she was excited to be seeing him in a social setting.

Driving to the restaurant, she began to wonder about the evening, would he finally tell her about his supposed 'girlfriend'? Maybe he was going to tell her he was getting married? Her stomach turned, no way, he wouldn't marry someone just like that, would he? As she pondered the various scenarios a flash of bright light blinded her vision. She furiously slammed on the brakes. Her mini careened across the intersection, missing the rampant SUV by seconds. Several other cars swerved to miss her, and her quick responses saved anyone else from being hit. She however, was not so lucky. Everything came to a stop almost as quickly as it had begun. Wrapped around a pole, her mini hissed and spat in the darkness. She heard several frantic voices, muffled by the fogginess in her head. "Quick! Call 911." One of them shouted.

Closing her eyes, confident help was on its way, she relaxed her aching body. Someone appeared to be yelling at her from behind the cracked glass of the driver's side window. "Miss, Miss! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Ziva smiled; at least she thought she did. The airbag had her pinned in her seat and she found it difficult to move. She was very tired now, and she just needed to close her eyes for a minute. Tony was waiting, and she hated being late. Sirens in the distance alerted her. Confusion surrounded her. Someone managed to open the crushed driver's side door. It was all so vague; she really needed to close her eyes now.

-----------------------

Tony finished his second Scotch before throwing down some cash to settle up the bar tab. 11 pm and Ziva was definitely not coming. He had consumed three Perrier before moving onto the harder stuff in an effort to stay sober just in case she did show up. Her home phone went straight to voicemail as did her cell. He'd left a message on both. Walking up the street to his condo he breathed in the cool night air. He tried to call her cell phone once more. Going straight to voicemail again, he tried to keep his message upbeat to hide his disappointment. "Hey Ziva, its me again. I guess you changed your mind, that's okay. I understand. Um, sleep well and I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye…" The last word hung on his lips as he hesitated in hanging up. Snapping the phone shut, he walked a little quicker towards his home. A cold six-pack awaited him.

------------------------

Jeanne was excited yet a little nervous beginning the first shift of her ER rotation. She only hoped it would not be a busy night, being a perfectionist she wanted to get to know where everything was and who everyone was before having to perform. Hearing the shouts of the harried EMT's as they entered the ER, she jumped up as her name was called.

"Dr Benoit, we need you over here. Female, mid-twenties, pulled out of a car wreck. Possible head trauma, no apparent broken bones but she does have abdominal bruising and mild facial contusions." Jeanne walked alongside the patient, taking it all in. Two other ER doctors prepared to work on the young woman as they entered the examination room.

"We'd like you to observe, Dr Benoit." The attending doctor waved her into the room to join them. "Try the cell phone from her car, see if you can contact someone on her call list. Her name appears to be Ziva David, she works for a Federal Government Agency called NCIS."

Jeanne took the woman's phone, and turned it on. She'd heard of NCIS before. Hadn't her father mentioned it to her once? Her mind was working hard to figure out why this agency seemed so familiar. The phone sprang to life, alerting her that it had 2 unheard messages. She hit the button to hear the messages but she didn't have the password to retrieve them. Instead she hit 'redial' on the last number called. A man answered the phone on the second ring, "Ziva?"

_**TBC…**_

_Hope you're enjoying reading this as much I'm enjoying writing it! I still have a few more surprises in store for the next chapter… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Gibbs poured a generous shot of bourbon into the old tin mug he kept near his boat in the basement. As he took a swig, he surveyed his handiwork. The boat was nearly done. He couldn't believe it was so close to being finished. He somehow wished for a diversion to prolong the inevitable. Perhaps he would just build another one?

His cell phone rang, and as he picked it up he noticed the call was coming from Ziva. He glanced quickly at his watch, it was getting late. "Ziva?" he questioned as he answered it.

"Ah, no, sorry. My name is Dr Benoit and I'm calling from the ER at St. Margaret's Hospital. We have Ziva David here, she was brought in after a car accident but she is stable and has no apparent serious injuries. I'm calling you as we have her cell phone in our possession, and yours was the last number dialed." Jeanne had never had to make a call like this before and she only hoped she didn't scare the man on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be right there." Gibbs quickly finished the bourbon and put the cup down.

Before long Jeanne found she was listening to dead air. The man had already hung up. "That went well," she mumbled to herself.

---------------

Ziva was lucky. The airbag had caused some of the bruising on her abdomen and chest, as did the seatbelt, but they also prevented her from further injury. Her left wrist was sprained as it had taken the brunt of her weight when her car hit the pole. Her face and bare arms bore minor cuts and abrasions, mainly from the broken glass of the windshield.

Her head also hurt. She found it hard to talk and it seemed to her that she was perfectly coherent when in actual fact, her words were coming out in a muddle. She was confused, wondering where Tony was and why he was late to the restaurant. A flash of nausea washed over her, and she struggled to fight it.

"Tony, where's Tony? He's late." Ziva muttered.

"He's on his way, don't worry." Jeanne tried to soothe the injured woman. She could only assume the man she had spoken to on the phone, the man of few words, was this woman's Tony.

Jeanne was still attending to Ziva's injuries when Gibbs arrived. She dressed her cuts, wrapped her wrist and kept her calm. Despite her condition Ziva liked the meticulous young doctor.

Gibbs arrived inside half an hour of being called, his immediate attention going to Ziva and her bruised face. "She's alright?" he asked Jeanne uncertainly.

"Yes, she is. She will be sore for quite a few days, but her injuries are minor and will heal completely. She was very lucky." Jeanne continued to fill Gibbs in on as much as she could. "We heard an SUV ran a red light. The police caught up with it later and have the driver in custody. He was drunk."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you." His expression was set. He'd love to have a word or three of his own with the drunk driver.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm here if you need anything." Jeanne scribbled some notes on Ziva's chart, then left.

"So how are you really?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"Confused." She said quite coherently. "Can you call Tony for me please?" Ziva closed her eyes; her vision seemed a little blurry. Or maybe it was the lights, she didn't know. She rested her good arm over her eyes. "Thank you for coming, Jethro," she added.

He smiled a lopsided smile as he punched Tony's number into his cell.

-------------------------------

Flopping onto the sofa, Tony was about to open his first bottle of beer. He intended to drink the entire six-pack.

He saw Gibb's cell number appear on his phone as it began to ring. _What now?_

"Yeah, Gibbs what is it?"

"Nice to talk to you too, DiNozzo." Gibbs voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Sorry Boss, long night." Tony cracked the lid off the bottle of beer and took a long swig. The cap slid across the table onto the floor.

"Ziva's been in an accident. For some reason she asked me to call you."

Tony slammed the bottle down onto the coffee table. He stood up abruptly, his eyes wide. "She's what? Is she hurt? What happened?"

"Whoa, slow down. She's fine, just a few scratches." He looked over at a resting Ziva, hesitant to believe his own words.

"I'm on my way. Which hospital?" Tony was putting his jacket on as he spoke.

-------------------------------

En-route to the hospital, Tony wished he could remember if Jeanne was working tonight or not. Either way, he knew she wouldn't be anywhere near the ER. Her next rotation was at least a week away, wasn't it? He wished he'd been more attentive to her ramblings the night before.

Walking straight into the ER he asked for directions to find Ziva. Within minutes he was directed to her bed. When he reached her he stood still, unable to move. Jeanne was examining Ziva, all the while talking with her and Gibbs. It was all very cozy. It was also a surreal scene that Tony could only imagine the alcohol was creating. _Yeah, that's it – I'm drunk and this is a cruel mind trick._

Almost on cue, Jeanne turned around, a huge smile beaming on her face. "Tony! What a nice surprise!"

Still in shock, Tony took a few steps closer.

"Tony?" Ziva was still confused due to her concussion.

"Hey." Tony looked from Ziva to Jeanne.

The smile on Jeanne's face began to fade. "You know these people Tony?"

Tony nodded and gave a nervous laugh. "It's a funny story, actually…"

Gibbs immediately sensed the tension in the small area. He reached his hand out to introduce himself properly to Jeanne who had done a superb job of looking after Ziva. "I'm Jethro Gibbs, and these are my co-workers, Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo, who it appears you already know."

"DiNozzo?"

It wasn't possible for things to be any more awkward for Tony. He quickly pulled himself together. "Yes." He walked over to her.

"You _work_ with these people?" Jeanne asked with disbelief in her voice, backing away slowly.

"Let me explain Jeanne. Its not what you think." Tony replied.

"Then what is it? You lied to me Tony! That is, if that is really your name."

"It's not like that. I had no choice."

"You're just the same as John Carson. He lied to me too."

"John _Carson_?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Oh so you know him too. Great. Was this just a big joke to you both?"

"It was no joke, please believe me." Tony had wanted to tell Jeanne the truth, and more so he had wanted to tell Ziva all about Jeanne – but not like this.

"Oh my god." Jeanne's body went stiff. Her voice trembled. "You cheated on me, didn't you? With her…" She pointed at Ziva, who only moments earlier had been in her care.

Ziva, meanwhile, looked on in absolute shock. Was all of this really unfolding in front of her eyes while she lay in a hospital bed only hours after being in a near fatal car wreck? She doubted even a concussion could concoct anything so bizarre.

Gibbs sat on the edge of Ziva's bed. His arms folded across his chest, he felt a sense of kinship with Tony. He knew what he was going through.

"I should call John and tell him he can stop laughing now." Jeanne was furious. Hurt, and furious. Plus she felt like she was being made to look like a fool in front of these people, on her first day in the ER no less.

"John is dead, Jeanne." Tony swallowed at the memory of the man dying as he lay in a pool of blood in the alleyway.

"What are you talking about? He only emailed me a few weeks ago. I'd know if he was dead." Jeanne was looking from Tony to Gibbs and back again.

"I was there, I tried to save him." The ball finally dropped for Tony. "Wait a minute – John was your ex fiancé?"

Jeanne was on the verge of tears. "I don't want to hear any more Tony, leave me alone."

Tony looked at Ziva and Gibbs, who were both trying to take it all in. Jeanne brushed past him as she exited the room, trying to hide her tears.

"Jeanne…" Tony called after her.

Gibbs stood and walked over to him, his hand on Tony's arm, "Let her go." He looked Tony in the eye as he spoke, his grip firm.

Tony nodded. He walked over to the bed, wanting and needing to check on Ziva. He inwardly flinched at the bad timing of it all. Ziva did not deserve to find out like this; neither did Jeanne for that matter. He gently touched her forehead, which was beginning to reveal a fairly impressive bruise. "Does it hurt?" he asked, trying to deflect the situation.

"No Tony, it feels like I've been licked by kittens." She pushed his hand away with as much strength as she could muster.

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"So, I see we've met your 'mystery' girlfriend, yes? Ziva asked quietly, changing the subject.

"Ex mystery girlfriend, Ziva. Ex." Tony's voice was distant.

"I'm sorry Tony. I liked her." Ziva held his gaze. He nodded. The air was thick between them.

Gibbs decided now was probably a good time for him to leave. It was obvious Tony and Ziva needed some time alone. Whatever was going on between them was not going to be solved with him hanging around. Obviously the Director had put Tony in a difficult situation, one that had forced him to have to lie to more people than just him. He understood; he'd been there before. He didn't envy Tony at all.

-------------------------------

Director Sheppard was in a deep sleep when the phone rang. Glancing at the caller display, she didn't recognize the number. It was 4am and she nearly didn't pick up.

"Hello…?" She decided to answer on the last ring.

"I believe you know my daughter. She is very upset. Why do you continue to play these games, Ma cherie?"

Jen's body went stiff. She'd know that voice anywhere. Now fully awake, her voice was cold as ice. "Rene," she answered.

_**TBC…**_

_Thanks for continuing to read! One more chapter to go… _


	5. Chapter 5

_As some of you requested I continue on with this story and not end it quite yet, I've decided to expand on my original idea. So now I'm anticipating 7 to 8 chapters. Thanks so much for all your reviews! _

**Chapter 5:**

Inside the elevator Tony leant against the wall, his tired eyes closed as he waited for it to 'ding', signaling his floor. Walking into the bullpen everything seemed different somehow. There was an air about the place that unnerved him. Gibbs sat behind his own desk, equally as tired as Tony but unwilling to admit to it. He nodded at Tony as he walked over and placed a coffee cup on his desk.

"Thought you'd need an extra cup this morning boss," Tony spoke.

Gibbs took the offered cup and nodded again, this time a slight smile upon his lips.

Both men drank their coffee in companionable silence.

Tony walked over to his desk, checking his watch. Ziva was being released later in the day and he had promised to pick her up. He had stayed with her as long as he could, until the hospital staff forcefully urged him to leave and get some rest of his own. He didn't have a chance to really talk to Ziva as she had fallen into a restless sleep not long after Gibbs had left them alone. She tossed and turned, occasionally opening her eyes to lock her gaze onto Tony, who held her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know," she replied.

"It started out as part of the La Grenouille mission, and it got out of control. The lying…"

Ziva interrupted Tony. "I know," she spoke softly. "You had no choice, I understand." She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea washed over her again.

"Ziva – I …" Tony hesitated.

She opened her eyes again. "Tony, it's alright. We can talk later." Her voice was soft, almost weak. "But you really must talk to Dr... I mean, Jeanne. She deserves an explanation and we… we deserve a chance to…" she brushed her hand over her face, exhaustion taking its toll as she closed her eyes to yet another bout of nausea.

Tony brushed a strand of wayward hair from her eyes as she fell into an exhausted sleep. He could only imagine what she had been through that night. First the accident, then the confrontation between himself and Jeanne right in front of her. He was going to prove himself to her, he was going to take her advice and talk to Jeanne as soon as he could. Sort things out; set them straight. After all, hadn't Jeanne been a pawn in this whole 'game,' little realizing her father was the reason behind it all? Either way Tony owed her an explanation, and a truthful one at that. He rested his head on the side of Ziva's bed, hoping to relieve some of the night's tension.

"You really should go home and get some proper rest," Tony was awoken less than hour later; an officious looking nurse hovered over him with a clipboard.

He lifted his aching head and looked at Ziva, who appeared to be resting peacefully. "How long will she be here?" he asked the nurse, his voice fatigued.

"She can go home later today, all going well." She replied as she checked on Ziva. "Go home, get some rest and we'll call you when she is ready to leave."

Massaging the cramp in his stiff neck, Tony stood. "Last night's shift, are they still on?" he asked her as he continued to rub his neck.

The nurse looked him directly in the eye for the first time since entering the room. "They are on for another hour, however Dr. Benoit left early." Tony swore she was looking at him with disgust in her eyes. He looked away from her and back at Ziva. Gently he kissed her forehead, careful not to touch the bruise or cut above her eye. The nurse continued to vibe him out of the room.

He turned to her as he was leaving. "You have my number?"

The nurse looked up at him, her mouth set in a straight line. "Mr. DiNar… I mean, _DiNozzo_," she replied cynically, "leave all your details with the front desk as you leave and someone will contact you."

"Hey, DiNozzo. Earth calling DiNozzo!" Tony jumped. He had lost himself in thought and McGee's voice jogged him back to the present.

"I hear Ziva was in an accident last night. What happened?" he asked Tony.

"Long story, probie." Tony stood up and stretched. He turned around and looked up the stairs to see Gibbs heading to the Directors' office. Tony followed. Jen wouldn't be happy but it wasn't like it was planned.

Gibbs was arguing with Cynthia, the Director's assistant. "I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs, but you can't go in there…" Cynthia shook her head. Gibbs ignored her and waltzed straight into Jen Sheppard's office.

Tony arrived in time to witness the exchange. "The Director isn't in yet, I take it?" he asked an annoyed Cynthia.

"No, and she hasn't called in either. I'm worried, Agent DiNozzo. It's not like her to be late and not call."

Tony glanced at his watch. It was nearing 10am. She was always in by 8am. A knot deep in the pit of his stomach did a twist. What if Jeanne had told her father about what happened at the hospital? He suddenly felt the colour drain from his face.

"Tony?" Cynthia asked with concern. "What's going on?" She had clearly noticed the change in his demeanor.

"He's in there, right?" He asked her as he opened the closed door to the Director's office, ignoring her question.

Before she could respond, he found Gibbs searching Jen's desk, lifting up papers and opening and closing the drawers on her desk. "He's got her," Gibbs spoke as he continued his search.

"Who has?" Tony asked gingerly, but he already knew the answer.

"Don't play dumb with me DiNozzo," Gibbs was angry.

Tony's cell phone ringing saved him from having to answer Gibbs. He checked the caller ID, it was the Director. "Its her," he stated quietly before putting his hand up to silence Gibbs who was about to say something.

"Jen," he answered carefully, all the while maintaining eye contact with Gibbs.

"Ah, sorry Mr. DiNozzo, it is not Jennifer, but I can however, assure you she is safe and well," Rene Benoit spoke with a gentle lilt to his voice that belied his intentions.

"What can I do for you?" Tony asked matter-of-factly.

The voice on the other end of the line laughed heartily. "Excellent Mr. DiNardo, oh – sorry, forgive me. _Mr. DiNozzo_. I always was bad with remembering names." Clearing his throat, Rene Benoit continued, "You are good at following orders, this I know."

Tony shifted uncomfortably as he swapped hands holding the phone to his ear. Gibbs took a step closer. Tony answered, "I'm listening."

"There is a small package at my daughters house. I hid it in her bathroom on my last visit. I want you to go over there, and retrieve it for me."

"You are aware that my situation with your daughter has changed," Tony carefully questioned.

"Oh, quite." Rene Benoit seemed to be enjoying the exchange. It was almost as if he could sense what it was doing to Tony. "I'd like you to apologize to her. Then I want you to go to her bathroom and get the package. You are familiar with her bathroom, aren't you?" he chuckled low in his throat before continuing, "Yes of course you are. It is behind the lavatory. Put it in your coat pocket but do not let her see it. Oh and she is not to know anything about this."

"You want me to apologize, yet you are no better." Tony was feeling anger burn his cheeks. This man called himself a father? He was nothing more than a manipulative bastard with double standards.

"Oh, this coming from you Mr. DiNozzo? I should think it would be easy for you to lie your way back into my daughter's house, and do this one simple thing for me. If you don't, there's no way of knowing what may happen as a consequence, is there?"

"Let me speak to Jenny, I need to know she is alive before I consider doing any of this." Tony asked without any doubt in his voice.

A moment of silence and Jen's steady voice was on the line. "Hello Tony. I am fine. I suggest you do as he says. Oh and can you please send someone other than McGee to feed my cat?"

Her words were cut short as Rene grabbed the phone from her. "Satisfied?" he asked almost impatiently.

"How will I know where to bring the package?" Tony asked.

Rene's voice had resumed its former lilt. "Oh forgive me, yes. We are at The Hay Adams, across from the White House. I do so like fine accommodations. You can call Ms Sheppard's cell phone when you have it in your possession. Oh and Mr. DiNozzo… come alone. If you alert anyone to our whereabouts not only will you lose the lovely Director here, but you will never see your precious Miss David again either." The connection abruptly ended.

Tony looked at Gibbs, neither man being the first to speak their thoughts out loud.

"I have to do as he asks," Tony cautioned Gibbs. He also silently motioned for Gibbs to follow him to Jen's desk, where he scribbled the name of the hotel down onto a piece of paper. Gibbs put the address in his pocket, and then both men purposefully left the office, heading directly for the security of the NCIS elevator.

-----------------------

Gibbs punched the 'stop' button once they were inside the elevator car. Tony conveyed the conversation he had just had between himself and the elusive 'La Grenouille.'

"She doesn't have a cat," Gibbs mumbled. He looked straight ahead, trying to think of what she was trying to tell them.

Tony was also deep in thought. "Last year, remember the Pentagon cryptographer who owned the orange cat McGee was allergic to? We found the missing memory stick hidden in a box of cereal at her house…" Tony's eyes lit up. "That's got to be it! The package he wants me to retrieve from Jeanne's. He said it would fit in my pocket. If it's a memory stick, it could contain information vital to our National security just like the other one did. Could also explain why he's in town. If he's using it in another bidding war…" Tony looked directly at Gibbs, his expression grim.

"Get it Tony. Take it to him. He won't get away with it this time." Gibbs punched the elevator button and it lurched into action. Both men headed to their desks, preparing for what lay ahead.

_**TBC…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"I know better than to trust you, Rene." Jenny Sheppard was being held prisoner in his hotel room, and was angry at herself for getting into this situation in the first place. History was repeating itself all over again.

"Come, now. I wanted to see you, and you wanted to ensure that no harm would come to Anthony DiNozzo. Have I not held up my side of the bargain?"

Director Sheppard shook her head and laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."

A knock on the door diverted their attention. Rene welcomed a silver cart being wheeled in by a young bellhop. After tipping him handsomely, the bellhop smiled and left the room.

"Can I tempt you with something to eat?" Rene lifted the lid from one of the plates, revealing a delicious display of exotic fruits. On another plate were various cheeses, and another held an assortment of petits fours. "Champagne to start? A mimosa perhaps?" Rene ran his hand lovingly over a chilled bottle of Veuve Clicquot.

"You expect me to forget everything that has happened by accepting a glass of champagne? What is it you want from me Rene?" Jenny sat on the sofa, looking him directly in the eye, knowing with him there was a reason for everything.

"I want you to explain why you felt the need to use my daughter in your elaborate scheme." Rene Benoit poured himself a flute of the champagne, sipping it slowly before setting it down on the cart. He moved to sit opposite the Director, any hint of amusement now absent from his face.

----------------------------

Tony knocked at Jeanne's front door. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he continued to knock, one part of him hoping she wasn't home, and the other desperate to sort out the mess that had become his life. As he started to walk away, the door opened slowly.

"What do you want?" Jeanne had been crying, her eyes were red and swollen.

A lump caught in Tony's throat. "I want to apologize."

"For what? Lying to me about everything or for cheating on me? Oh, wait – that's right, you had no choice. Secret spy stuff." Jeanne walked into her apartment, leaving the door open for Tony to follow her in.

"It's not like that." Tony didn't know where to look. "You have to believe me."

Jeanne did not respond. Instead, she sat on the sofa, her arms folded across her chest as she stared at an imaginary spot on the carpet.

"I really need to use the bathroom." Tony fidgeted. He didn't know where to start, so he opted for finding the package first.

"You know where it is." Jeanne replied tersely, still not making eye contact with him.

Tony swallowed, and sheepishly headed to the bathroom. Once in there, behind the safety of the closed door, he let out the breath he felt like he'd been holding since he entered her apartment. _Pull yourself together DiNozzo._ His thoughts were in a jumble. He checked his watch, it was nearing noon and he needed to get this all sorted out before he picked up Ziva from the hospital. Kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, he reached around confident the package would be there but all he felt was bare wall. He scrambled to get a better look, and it appeared nothing was hidden there at all. Reaching up and behind the toilet bowl, he contemplated lifting the lid when the door opened, revealing Jeanne standing there holding a brown envelope in her right hand.

"Looking for this?" she asked cynically.

"Ah – actually, I lost a contact lens and…" Tony cleared his throat, realizing how ridiculous that sounded as soon as it left his mouth.

Jeanne threw the envelope on the floor in front of him. "Take it, I don't want any evidence of you around here anymore."

Tony picked up the envelope as he stood, shaking his right leg to rid himself of the cramp in his calf muscle. So it wasn't a memory stick after all. This was not good. He had completely misread the Director's supposed clue.

Opening the envelope, he pulled out several black and white photographs of himself and Jeanne. It seemed they had been photographed mostly outside, as they shared a kiss or held hands. Then he saw one that made his cheeks flush – they were in her bed and doing more than just kissing. He was not a prude, far from it, but the thought that someone had been watching them made his skin crawl.

He looked up to see that Jeanne had left him alone. He continued to look through the photos, about to put them all back into the envelope when he saw something else that grabbed his attention. This time his heart caught in his throat. Graphic pictures of himself with Ziva were unmistakable. Their one night together and someone had been watching them, too. Tony sifted through the photos, stopping to stare at one in particular. Ziva sat astride him, her head thrown back in ecstasy. The photograph clearly showed her hair was sweat soaked as it stuck to her back. Her lips were slightly parted. His hands gripped her waist. _God she is beautiful. And hot. Don't forget hot, DiNozzo._ Stuffing the envelope in his coat pocket he stormed out of the bathroom, regretfully pushing any thoughts of a naked Ziva David from his mind.

"Jeanne," he called. "We need to talk…"

Jeanne walked out of the kitchen, tears in her eyes. "There's nothing more to talk about Tony. Just leave. Now."

"Who do you think left these photos here? Do you really think I would do something like this? Think about it. Your father must have left them here and..."

Jeanne cut him off, "Leave my father out of this."

"How can I? He's the one who asked me to come over here and retrieve this for him." Tony pulled the envelope out of his coat pocket and shook it in the air. "He hid it there last time he was here Jeanne. Now he's blackmailing not only me but half of my staff as well."

Jeanne snorted. "My father is well respected in the Pharmaceutical industry. He travels the world and has a client base and more knowledge than anyone I know. What would he want with some photographs of his daughter in bed with…with you." Her voice cracked.

"Is that what you think he does? He's a pharmaceutical rep?" Tony's eyebrows shot up as he shook his head. "Are you serious? Come on Jeanne, why and how, would I organize someone to take photos like these, and what purpose would it serve me to leave them here even if I did?"

Jeanne was beginning to pace. "I don't believe you. I want you to leave."

"Not before you hear my side of the story. And even if you don't believe me after that then I suggest you head over to the Hay-Adams within the next hour and see for yourself."

Once Tony had told Jeanne everything he could think of about the initial La Grenouille mission, his part in it and what her father really did for a living, he left without looking back. He had to get to the hotel room with the photos and make sure the Director was safe. Then he had to somehow get to the hospital to pick up Ziva. Should he go there first? No, how could he drag her through all of this right now? Once in the car he called Gibbs to alert him of the latest turn of events. His cell phone however, went directly to voicemail. He tried it again, and again, finally getting a response. The voice on the line was cold and warning. He hung up by throwing his phone against the dashboard. He put his foot on the gas and floored it back to the hotel as quickly as he could.

Rene Benoit now had Gibbs as well.

-----------------------------

Arriving at the Hay-Adams, Tony left a message with the concierge as initially instructed. As he waited in the lobby, he took in his surroundings. The décor consisted of rich dark wood paneling, elegant chandeliers and arched doorways. He could almost imagine having stepped back in time, to the 1920s where the next guest to step through the doors could be anyone from Charles Lindberg to Amelia Earhart.

"Excuse me sir," The concierge tapped Tony on the shoulder, making him jump. "Mr. Benoit will see you now. He is in suite 7."

Tony nodded and walked towards the elevators, lost in thought. Exiting the elevator, he walked purposefully towards suite 7 at the end of the hall. The door opened before he had the chance to knock. "Ah, Mr. DiNozzo, how nice of you to finally come." The smarmy voice greeted him with an equally disturbing smile. "I'm so glad you could join the party." He gestured grandly, waving Tony inside.

Sitting on the sofa in plain view, with her ankles and wrists bound was the Director, and next to her was Gibbs. He appeared to be free to move however. His eyes spoke volumes to Tony. _Don't react. Not yet._

"Come, come – join me in a cognac." Rene poured two glasses of the amber liquid and handed one to Tony. "Let us make a toast, to the past, the present and the future."

Tony took a small sip, his eyes never leaving Gibbs and the Director. He would play along, for now.

-----------------------------

Ziva carefully dressed as she prepared to leave the hospital. Still sore and bruised, she had convinced the staff to let her go home early and relax. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, touching the bruise and cut above her eye gently with her finger. _You've looked worse,_ she told herself with a mock smile.

She turned around in time to see Jeanne enter the small room.

"Dr Benoit." Ziva noted she was not wearing her scrubs, but normal day clothes.

"Agent David." She replied.

Both women were silent until Jeanne walked closer to her, averting her eyes. She swallowed, then looked directly at Ziva.

"I need your help," was all she said.

_**TBC…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! I've finally had a chance to update – thanks so much to you all for waiting so patiently! Real life (and work) got in the way… but I assure you I'll have the final chapter (the next one) posted before the end of the week. _

**Chapter 7:**

"Tell me what you know about my father." After an awkward silence, Jeanne didn't waste any further time getting straight to the point with Ziva.

Reaching for her bag, Ziva quietly pushed her way past Jeanne for the door. It was time to leave the hospital, Tony or no Tony, and no-one, especially Jeanne, was going to delay her any longer.

Jeanne however, moved to cut her off at the door. "I don't want to stop you from leaving, but I need to know one thing," she said. Looking directly at Ziva she continued, "Is it true, what Tony said about my father…"

"Depends what Tony said about your father," Ziva replied curtly.

"Please, I need to know," Jeanne was not giving up. The look on her face spoke volumes.

Ziva ran a hand through her hair, careful not to bump the cut on her forehead. She didn't know if it had begun to throb as a result of the accident or Jeanne's persistence. Either way, she wanted this over with. Keeping it short, she told Jeanne what she knew about Rene Benoit. She concluded by saying that Tony had kept the whole mission a secret until the Director had made it common knowledge.

Jeanne shifted uncomfortably. "So what you're saying is that everyone has been lying to me, including my own father."

Ziva felt a pang of sympathy for the young doctor. Clearing her throat, she added: "For what its worth, you may have started out as part of an undercover mission for Tony, but I do believe you meant more to him than that..."

Jeanne sniffed as she wiped at her damp eyes. She looked up at Ziva with a pained expression on her face. "But it is you he really loves," she said.

"Excuse me?" Ziva asked, trying to feign shock while hiding her true feelings. No use in causing the poor woman any more suffering.

"You know what I mean. Tony, he's in love with you – not me." Jeanne's voice cracked as she spoke. "And now I find out I was only a part of a plot to get to my father who also isn't who I thought he was. Ironic, isn't it? How every man in my life has betrayed me somehow." She looked as if she might laugh. Instead she took control and motioned for Ziva to leave. "If what you and Tony have said is true, then we have to get to the Hay-Adams right away. My father may be holding your Mr. Gibbs and Director hostage."

----------------------------

"So, this was my competition," Rene Benoit sipped his cognac as he walked towards Gibbs, who sat next to Director Sheppard on the sofa.

Tony watched carefully. He knew Gibbs was relying on him to make a move when the time was right. Gibb's gun sat tantalizingly close on the coffee table. La Grenouille had not confiscated it when he had asked they all place their weapons down. _It was probably part of his game,_ thought Tony, whose own weapon tempted him from where it lay on the serving tray.

Jen Sheppard shifted uncomfortably within her restraints. "That was 10 years ago Rene," she responded. "There was no competition. You knew my situation."

"Yes, I suppose I did. And it would appear that Mr. DiNozzo here is also familiar with a situation such as this." He carefully placed his cognac on the coffee table, eyeing Gibbs as he did so. "You have much in common, you and he."

Tony continued to watch and listen. He knew Gibbs well enough to know the sign. His ears warmed as he heard the comparison between himself and Gibbs. He had figured out during the course of the mission that Jenny had gotten close to La Grenouille as part of her own secret mission 10 years ago in Paris. All the while she had to hide her growing attraction for her partner at the time, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Had she grown as fond of Rene as he had of Jeanne? Fondness is one thing, but falling in love is another. Had Jenny fallen in love with the Frog? Or Gibbs? He had discovered the difference after spending the night with Ziva. It can be easy to confuse one with the other if you have never really felt love before. That still didn't help his feelings of guilt over lying to Jeanne. She deserved more than that, and more than he was willing to give her.

"Tell me, Anthony, was it worth it? Using my daughter as you did to get close to me?"

"I was trying to protect her, not hurt her," Tony replied as he clenched his jaw. How could this man even pretend to care about the affect this had had on his daughter?

Rene Benoit laughed. He reached for his near empty glass of cognac and walked slowly towards the bottle of liquor on the serving tray, nudging Tony's discarded gun as he did so. Carefully he filled his glass before responding. "Everything I do, I do for her. She is my life."

"So you lie to her, oh I get it," Tony played along. "I did not set out to lie to her, - my," he nodded in the direction of the Director, "_our_ intention was to ultimately protect her – from you. You used her for your own gain."

"As did you." He took a long sip, draining his glass before placing it purposefully back on the silver tray.

Tony reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope of photographs. "What purpose did these serve?" He could feel anger burning his cheeks. Those images were a violation of his privacy.

"Proof, my dear man, proof."

"Proof?" Tony was growing more aggravated by the second. "Why do you need proof of me spending time with your daughter? Don't you trust her?"

Rene Benoit's stony eyes bore into Tony. "It is you I do not trust." He was standing so close to Tony by this stage that he was able to snatch the envelope from his grasp. Removing several photographs from the envelope, he found what he was looking for and dropped the rest on the floor. Waving these photos in the air, he smiled slyly as he walked towards Gibbs and the Director. "Imagine my surprise when I not only find pictures of Mr DiNardo – oh, excuse me – Mr DiNozzo here engaging in, shall we say – _intimate_ - situations with my daughter, but also with the lovely Miss David." He dropped the graphic pictures of Tony and Ziva on the coffee table in front of the Director and Gibbs.

Gibbs' eyes shifted to the pictures then back up to Tony. He had suspected as much, but now was not the time for reprimands. Tony understood and silently gave the man a thank you with his eyes. He wished he could storm over there and flip the photos over. Having pictures of himself and Ziva _in flagrante delicto_ was not something he wanted advertised, least of all in front of his boss and the Director. Gibbs sensed this and reached to turn the photos over when Rene instantly reached for his gun. "Do not touch anything!" he warned.

Tony could literally see the red in his eyes. Gibbs had almost been able to get his own weapon by turning the photos, but La Grenouille was one step ahead of him. In his anger, he focused all his energy on Gibbs. Tony was able to take another step closer to the serving tray where his own weapon lay. Rene turned sharply at the movement, his attention momentarily diverted from Gibbs.

Gibbs used the opportunity to make direct eye contact with Tony and looked towards the door. Tony understood. He thought he heard it too. Almost as soon as he focused on the door it flew open, Jeanne and Ziva bursting into the room. Ziva immediately had her gun drawn and aimed directly at Rene Benoit, who now had his own weapon aimed directly at Tony.

"Drop it or I shoot him dead right now." Rene was no longer playing a game; he meant business.

"Do it and your next," Gibbs breathed into Rene Benoit's neck. He had crept up behind him and pressed his own weapon into the man's spine.

"Stop it!" Jeanne cried out. "All of you, just stop it!" Her eyes searched the room frantically for some form of reasoning. How could all of this be happening? In her panic, she spied Tony's gun on the serving tray. In a second she had it in her hands, shakily she pointed it at her father. "I should just shoot you myself," she sobbed. "How could you have lied to me all these years? I trusted you. Why?" Her hands were sweating as she held the gun, her grasp faltering slightly. Still, she managed to keep the weapon aimed loosely at her father. "You owe me some answers."

Tony made eye contact with Ziva who still had her weapon directed at La Grenouille. Gibbs nudged him with the nuzzle of his own gun which was still pressed into his spine. "It would appear you are outnumbered," he spoke. "I suggest you do as your daughter says and we'll all put our weapons down."

During that brief moment Jeanne caught Tony and Ziva share a fleeting glance. That was all it took. She pivoted where she stood and took aim at Tony. "Perhaps I'll just shoot you instead and save my father the trouble."

Two gunshots, mili-seconds apart, were fired. Silence immediately filled the air followed by the sound of a body dropping solidly to the ground.

_**TBC…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the final chapter, and as with all my TIVA stories, it isn't complete without some M-rated lovin' for our favorite couple! It's about time, huh?! _

**Chapter 8:**

The bullet whisked past Tony, nicking the tender flesh of his inner thigh as it tore cleanly through the fabric of his pants. At the same time, Jeanne dropped to the floor in front of him. Ziva lowered her recently fired weapon.

"No!" Rene Benoit dropped his own gun and rushed to his daughter's side. Her blood pooled beneath her as he tried to lift her to his lap. "No…."

It had been quick. No pain, no suffering. Ziva had had no choice. If she hadn't shot Jeanne, it may well be Tony lying there dead instead.

Tony appeared to be in shock, as he stood, almost comically, clutching his crotch. Ziva approached him, not sure of his mental state. She had just killed his ex-girlfriend, and she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Ziva…." Tony questioned quietly.

"Yes Tony," she replied cautiously.

"Can you look for me please?"

"Look where?"

"You know, my 'boys'. Are they, ah, still intact? I can't look…"

Ziva tried to suppress a grin. She tilted her head and asked him to move his hands. "Mmm, another inch and you'd be a soprano."

Tony looked at her and could see she was amused by his discomfort. He breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down, he poked his finger through the hole the bullet had made in his pants. He was extremely lucky. If Jeanne had been a better shot then… Jeanne. _Oh my god!_

It finally dawned on him that Jeanne had been shot. Dead. It was as if time had stood still. He took a step closer to her realizing the local LEO's had already arrived on the scene. How long had he been standing there in limbo? The gunfire had alerted hotel security immediately. Gibbs hadn't wasted any time untying the Director and both of them were busy conferring with the police. Ziva watched as Tony tried to compose himself at the sight of Jeanne, dead in her father's arms. This was what it had all come down to, months of undercover work and covert operations to catch one of the world's most wanted arm's dealers, and here he was clutching the lifeless body of his own daughter, the pawn caught in the middle of it all.

"Tony…" Ziva stood behind him, willing him to turn away from the bloodshed.

His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. "I thought I loved her you know."

"I know," Ziva replied softly, her voice cracking slightly. She put a hand on his shoulder and he finally turned to face her. She didn't know what to expect and decided on keeping her emotions contained. She swallowed in an attempt at composing herself for his benefit.

"Thank you," he said, closing his eyes momentarily. "You saved my life…" His voice trailed off.

Raw emotion filled Ziva's otherwise strong voice. "You're welcome," she replied quietly, relief washing over her. Maybe they would be okay after all.

--------------------------

"Come on Jen, I'll drive you to the hospital," Gibbs walked the Director to his car as they left the hotel.

"The last place I need to go right now is the hospital, Jethro. I'm fine."

"Office then," he suggested as they got into the car.

"No, home. I have to feed my cat." Jen sighed as she closed her eyes and leant her head back against the headrest as Gibbs started the car.

Gibbs turned to stare at her. "You have a cat?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since last month. You don't know everything about me Jethro. Now drive." The Director of NCIS smiled as she closed her eyes again. She enjoyed keeping the ever-confident Leroy Jethro Gibbs on his toes.

Gibbs was quiet for some time before he finally spoke. "We thought the whole 'send someone to feed my cat' thing was a code." He looked across at the Director when he didn't get a response. She was fast asleep. Gibbs shook his head and smiled his trademark crooked smile as he continued driving.

--------------------------

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be at your place?" Ziva asked Tony as they opened the front door to her apartment.

"No, I don't feel like going home just yet."

"Too many memories…?" Ziva asked as she pretended to unpack her hospital bag to avoid making eye contact with him.

"No memories of Jeanne there if that's what you mean. She never saw my apartment actually."

Ziva turned to look at him quizzically. "You never invited her there and she never asked why?"

Tony smiled a half smile as he walked towards the sofa. He flopped down onto it and sighed deeply before answering. "Oh she asked, I just always had an excuse."

"Six months is a long time to make excuses Tony." Ziva sat next to him on the sofa.

"Which is why we were on borrowed time. I knew it would come to a head at some point, I just never figured it would end with her being killed."

Ziva closed her eyes and turned away from Tony. _Here it comes,_ she thought.

"Ziva I'm not blaming you," Tony could sense her shutting him out. "I just never imagined she would pull my own gun on me… She would have shot me Ziva. You did what you had to do…"

The headache threatening to take hold of Ziva since she left the hospital was now hitting her full force. She pressed a hand lightly to her forehead to touch the cut above her eye.

"Here." Tony moved closer to Ziva and started to lightly massage her shoulders. Does this hurt?

"No – its good," she managed. The man surely knew how to touch her. Even an innocent shoulder massage seemed to awaken her senses, no matter how dulled they'd become due to the day's chain of events. She leaned in to him, letting him take her weight and he moved his hands to hold her to him, her back pressed gently into his chest. He lightly caressed her stomach, careful not to hurt any bruising from the accident. She had been through enough in the past few days, as had he. They both deserved a break. He rested his head gently on hers, noting the sweet smell of her hair. He breathed in her scent and relaxed for the first time in months. He had had no idea how stressful the whole undercover mission had been until this very moment. He thought he'd had it under control, but right now, he realized how very happy he was that it was all over with, once and for all. Closing his eyes, he relished being able to hold Ziva for the first time with no guilt, no remorse and no reason to have to get up and leave.

--------------------------

Ziva slowly became aware of a light snoring next to her. She and Tony had fallen asleep while sitting curled up on the sofa together. Turning in his arms, she nudged him. "Tony, wake up…"

"Huh?" He sleepily opened his eyes.

Ziva smiled at him. "I think we should go to bed."

"Oh?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"To sleep, Tony," Ziva replied playfully. "We both need to sleep."

Ziva stood up and all the aches and pains from her accident made themselves known instantly. She grimaced as she made a move to stretch.

Tony helped her into the bedroom, where she insisted on taking a shower before getting into bed. "I really want a shower," she persisted, especially after being in hospital and the course of the events that had followed. Tony made a move to follow her into the bathroom. "By myself, Tony," she said as she closed the door, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before doing so.

Tony was incredibly exhausted himself. He took off his shoes and decided to lie down on her bed for a minute and close his eyes until she came out of the bathroom.

Ziva relished the feel of the warm water on her body, despite the dull aches of her injuries. Now was not the time for her and Tony to be intimate. She was certain she could perform, injuries aside, but it would be in poor taste in her mind for them to be together that way at the end of such a day. Timing was important. And she had no doubt that she and Tony would find the right time soon enough. Emerging from the bathroom she smiled as she saw Tony, fast asleep sprawled out on her bed fully clothed. She tried to remove his shirt and pants, but was too sore to be of much use. She did however, manage to move him enough to get the comforter out from under him. She pulled it over them both as she curled up by his side. They fell asleep together for the second time that day.

--------------------------

Both Tony and Ziva had been given the rest of the week off work; Tony for emotional reasons and Ziva for her injuries from the car accident. They managed two full days of R&R before returning to the office. Ziva had insisted Tony go back to his own place because she needed some space. What she really meant was that Tony needed some space to come to terms with what had happened to Jeanne. If they were to take their relationship to the next level then time apart due to recent circumstances was important for both of them.

Jeanne had taught Tony that it's okay to fall in love, and it's also okay to admit how you feel. Ziva had learnt that if she didn't open up and let Tony know how she really felt that she might well lose him forever. She was lucky, fate had given her a second chance and she was determined that this time, the odds would be in her favor.

Arriving at the office, Gibbs wasn't at all surprised to see them both behind their desks. Rather than bring up the past, he greeted them good morning, and headed straight upstairs to see the Director. Without knocking, he let himself into her office.

"Good to see you Gibbs," Jen Sheppard stood up to greet him. "I see you are still respecting my privacy by not knocking." She raised her eyebrows in mock amusement.

"Well, why change now?" Gibbs responded wryly.

"Thank you for coming to my aid at the hotel, Jethro. I do appreciate it," she spoke seriously.

"You'd have done the same thing," Gibbs was nonplussed.

Jen changed the subject after a few moments of silence. "About what Rene said, that you were his competition..." Jen had wanted to bring this up with Gibbs when the opportunity presented itself. She walked around her desk to stand before him.

"Don't Jen, it was 10 years ago. I understand."

"Do you?" she asked.

"It would never have worked between us, you know that. And it won't work now - I'm damaged goods." They made eye contact and Jen nodded. With that Gibbs turned and left her office, closing the door quietly behind him.

--------------------------

"So I was thinking, we never did get that dinner, did we?" Tony asked Ziva from across his desk. He had missed her the past few days, and was glad to be back at work for obvious reasons.

"Ah, yes. That little Italian place around the corner, I remember." Ziva played along.

"How about tonight?" he asked her.

"Perhaps. But how will I get there?" Ziva asked playfully. "I no longer have a car." She smiled her cheeky smile at him.

"Oh I think transportation can be arranged, Miss David." Tony was enjoying the banter between them. "Among other things…" he added mischievously. It had seemed like a lifetime since they were this comfortable together.

"DiNozzo! David! Back to work before I send you both home to take the rest of that leave," Gibbs bellowed as he walked back into the bullpen. He had to try hard to keep the stern look on his face, as he realized he had just interrupted a serious round of flirting. Sure, he had his 'rules', but time had changed many of those rules, and he had to admit that most of them had been made up on the fly to begin with. Truth be told, he didn't even remember which rule was which, least of all if rule number 12 really was 'never date a co-worker.' He smiled to himself as he sat down and swiveled his chair closer to his computer.

Yes, things were certainly getting back to normal, and that was a good thing in Tony's book. A very good thing. Raising his eyebrows at Ziva, he gave her a smoldering look that would melt the paint off of any woman's bedroom walls. Ziva didn't know how long she was going to be able to wait…

--------------------------

As the day wore on, Tony grew more and more restless. His mind constantly drifted back to the one night he had spent with Ziva. All he could see was her naked body writhing beneath him as he thrust into her again and again. His palms were sweaty as he worked the keyboard. He was clumsy and dropped some paperwork and before he could retrieve it Ziva was standing over him, her hands on her hips. "Here, let me," she bent over in front of him and picked up the papers, sending an electric current throughout his entire body. He got a birds eye view down her top and his eagle eye went straight to her breasts.

Ziva was fully aware of the affect she was having on him, and she deliberately chose to torment him, especially since they were at work and he could do nothing about it. She placed the papers on his desk and straightened her top before walking suggestively back to her own desk. Fortunately Gibbs was not in the room at the time, or she would never have risked it.

Tony knew what she was up to and loved every minute of it. Now, he decided, it was his turn to make her sweat. He stood up and walked over to stand behind her chair. Leaning down, he placed his head close to hers and pretended to be very interested in what was on her computer screen. His face brushed against hers, and the stubble from his cheeks aroused her senses. "Hmm, very interesting. What do you call this?" he was trying to be serious as he deliberately brushed his arm against her hers pointing to the screen.

"It's a spreadsheet, Tony," she deadpanned.

"Really?" he breathed in her ear.

"Mhmm," She turned her head slightly and bit him on the earlobe, completely throwing him off balance.

"Ow! What was that for?" He tugged on his ear, feigning pain.

"A taste of what is to come. If you're good that is."

"Oh, I'll be better than good, Ziva." Tony's voice was low and full of promise. Electricity shot through Ziva, causing her to involuntarily squirm in her seat. She was in for it tonight. _Perhaps we should take that time off after all_, she thought wickedly.

--------------------------

As the end of the day neared, Tony packed up his desk and asked Ziva if she would like to go straight to the restaurant from work. "They have a bar there, we could have a drink first," he offered.

Ziva was quietly pleased he'd made the suggestion, as she really didn't feel like wasting any time going home first. "Sure, but you're buying," she quipped.

Standing in the elevator, the silence was deafening. Both were conscious of the other's presence, and the air was thick with unresolved tension – the good kind. Arriving at the car park level, they exited the elevator and in and instant Tony had Ziva pressed up against the wall, where he kissed her with full force. Ziva quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in even closer. A random noise broke their moment. "What was that?" Tony asked breathlessly.

"Sounds like Palmer and Lee are at it again," Ziva managed to articulate, which wasn't easy when you had one very happy Anthony DiNozzo pressed into your groin.

They composed themselves and walked steadily towards Tony's mustang, parked close by. "When are those two going to get a room instead of skulking around the building like they do?" Tony asked as he started the car.

"It turns them on, Tony." Ziva replied with amusement.

"Huh?"

"You know, the chance they might get caught. It excites them," Ziva continued.

"I like the sound of that," he smirked as he turned onto the street.

"Me too," she raised an eyebrow at him, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

They drove in silence until they reached Tony's condo. Parking downstairs, he had no sooner taken the key out of the ignition before Ziva began stroking his leg and running her tongue along the edge of his earlobe.

"You have a thing for my ears, don't you," he managed to mutter before she maneuvered to sit astride him in his seat. Grabbing both of his hands, she pinned them over his head as her wayward tongue made its way to his mouth. She explored his mouth as his tongue twisted with hers, sucking and pulling at her lips. Tony pressed his hardness into her as she gyrated on him. "If you keep that up I won't make it out of the car," Tony breathed.

Ziva didn't stop. She nipped at his lips and tasted the saltiness of his skin. She didn't want to wait and that was obvious. Tony fumbled with his zipper and Ziva let go of one of his hands to help him. They pushed his pants down his thighs enough to enable her easy access. Her hot eager hand engulfed him and he groaned low in his throat. "Oh, Ziva…" was all he could manage.

She tightened her grip and massaged him until he was rock hard. Fortune would have it she was wearing a skirt. She quickly removed her underwear and rubbed her slick folds with him. She was wet and more than ready. She wasted no time lowering herself onto him. Both of them moaned at the sensation.

It was fast. Very hard and fast. If Ziva didn't have any bruises before she certainly would now. The steering wheel was pressing into her back and the gear-stick was rubbing against her leg. Tony held onto her hips as she rode him. He could see the sweat dripping down between her breasts, still partially hidden by her bra. In their haste neither had fully undressed and neither cared at this point. They both needed release.

"Ziva – I'm – close…" Tony panted.

"Me – too.." Ziva whimpered.

Almost immediately they both came with such intensity, Tony wouldn't be surprised if security showed up to see what all the screaming was about. The aftershocks of Ziva's orgasm continued to clutch at Tony so tightly he was close to passing out from sheer pleasure.

Once they had calmed down, Tony wiped Ziva's forehead, paying special attention to the cut above her eye. "I can't believe we just did that here," he breathed.

"I can," Ziva kissed him slowly as her breathing returned to normal.

Tony smiled. "I'm thinking we should just skip dinner and continue this upstairs."

"Mhmm." Ziva continued to kiss him.

"We could order in," Tony mumbled between kisses.

"Mhmm." Ziva was now kissing his neck, her hand caressing his chest.

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" Tony closed his eyes as her expert tongue traced the outline of his collarbone, her free hand pushing his shirt out of the way so she could run her fingers through his rough chest hair.

Ziva slowly stopped and sat up, pushing the sweat soaked hair from her eyes. "What was that about ordering in?" she cocked her head to the side, an impish grin on her face.

--------------------------

Opening his eyes, he lazily stretched, feeling all the warmth and passion from the previous night of lovemaking still present in his body. He couldn't remember ever feeling so satisfied, so immensely happy after such a night. Smiling, he looked towards the window and silently watched the rain as the sun struggled to rise. Lying flat on his back, the sheets twisted around his torso, he reached out to the person next to him. This time she was there, warm and fast asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled. He was truly happy for the first time in his life. She began to stir and lightly ran a hand over his chest as she nuzzled in closer. Tony wrapped a protective arm around her and held her to him.

Everything was as it should be. Life was good for Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David.

**END**


End file.
